ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Whiplash
EMF Whiplash is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2003. It is the annual May event, following EMF Hell on Earth. Results 2003 May 25th 2003 *EMF Extreme Champion Wes Ikeda defeated Johnny and Rob Steelhart to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Wes pinned Johnny after a Full Nelson Slam. *Barbedwire Chris defeated Dirty D in a Steel Cage Match **Chris escaped the cage after hitting a Brainbuster. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated EMF Women's Champion Katrina to win the EMF Women's Championship **Ashlee pinned Katrina after the Ashlee Slam. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Badd Boy defeated Raptor to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Badd Boy won by Count out when Raptor walked out of the match. *EMF World Champion Punisher defeated Jarred Carthallion to retain the EMF World Championship **Punisher pinned Jarred after a Capital Punishment. 2004 May 30th 2004 *Dark Match- Mordecai defeated Big Masterdon **Mordecai pinned Big Masterdon after a Shooting Star Press. *Dark Match- Edge and Rey Mysterio defeated Road Van Toad and Titan. **Edge pinned Road Van Toad after a Shooting Star Press. *Impact defeated Degenerate. **Impact won via count out when Degenerate left after someone attacked Carnage *Assassin defeated KANE in a Steel Cage Match to win the EMF Television Championship **Assassin pinned KANE after interference from Benoit. *EMF Extreme Champion TwilighT defeated Cactus Jack in a Hardcore Match to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **TwilighT pinned Cactus after a Cross Body block. *The Undertaker defeated Kaedon in a Biker Chain Match. **Taker pinned Kaedon with a school boy. *Wes Ikeda defeated Jarred Carthallion in a Scaffold Match. **Wes chucked Jarred off the scaffolding with a hurricanrana. *Tyrant defeated Taz. **Tyrant pinned Taz after a Ragnorak. *Chris Jericho defeated EMF World Champion Triple H to win the EMF World Championship. **Jericho pinned Triple H with a Lionsault. **Jericho ended Triple H's career as a result. 2005 May 29th 2005 *Jackie Gayda (W/John Cena) defeated Chyna **Jackie pinned Chyna after an FU. *EMF Women's Champion Trish Stratus defeated Christy Hemme (W/Daemon Archaos) and Victoria (W/Steven Richards) to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Trish pinned Victoria with a backslide. *EMF Television Champion Punisher defeated Rhyno and Neddie Guerrero in a Triple Threat match to retain the EMF Television Championship **Punisher pinned Rhyno after a Capital Punishment. *Devin Malis defeated Spalding. **Malis won via count out after a baseball slide. *EMF Extreme Champion Dude Nick defeated Johnny Cash to retain the EMF Extreme Championship. **Nick pinned Cash after a Powerbomb through a table. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer defeated Michael De Kreek to retain the EMF World Championship. **Archer won by climbing the ladder and attaching the belt to the ring. 2006 May 28th 2006 *Rage defeated Wilsonator **Rage pinned Wilsonator after an Impaler DDT. *Lola (W/Logan Frost) defeated Victoria (W/Steven Richards) **Lola pinned Victoria after a 450 Corkscrew Splash. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Trish Stratus (W/John Cena) in an I Quit Match to retain the EMF Women's Championship. **Cena chucked in the towel, believing Trish to be in control, but thanks to a distraction from Maria, didn't notie Jackie reverse the hold. *John Cena and Christian defeated Josh Hanley and Dewey Pond. **Christian pinned Pond after an Un-prettier after Hanley turned on his partner. *Tyson Tomko defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion AJ Styles to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tomko pinned Styles after Dude Nick interfered and hit him with a Dudemeister. *EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda defeated Punisher to retain the EMF World Championship **Wes pinned Punisher after a Coast-to-coast. 2007 May 27th 2007 *Rage (W/Mickie James) defeated CJ Lethal and Troy Gafgen (W/Candice Michelle)in a Triple Threat Match. ** Rage pinned CJ Lethal after a School Boy. *Rylee defeated Tori **Rylee won via count out. *John Cena and Natasha Cena defeated Chris Masters and Jackie Gayda **Every competitor defended something, whoever was pinned would lose it. **Cena defended his title shot, Natasha her unbeaten streak, Jackie her Women's title and Masters his IC title. **Natasha Cena pinned Jackie after interference from Malis to win the EMF Women's Championship. *MxMxPunk defeated Devin Malis **Punk pinned Malis after a Crossover. *Tyson Tomko defeated EMF World Champion Angelus Archer to win the EMF World Championship **Tomko pinned Archer after a Big Boot. 2008 May 25th 2008 *Firestorm defeated Nick Geb. **Firestorm pinned Geb after a Firestarter. *Ricky Ramon (W/Riley Ramon) defeated Josh Hanley to earn a shot at the Extreme Title. **Ricky pinned Hanley after a Green Mile. *EMF Television Champion Dan Godwin defeated Double A to retain the EMF Television Championship **Godwin pinned Double A after an eXecution. *Scott Tazte defeated Kavaros. **Tazte pinned Kavaros after a Remedy. *Virus defeated EMF Extreme Champion Skull Daze to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Virus pinned Skull with a roll up. *Kevin Bourne defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Troy Gafgen to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship. **Bourne pinned Troy after a Checkmate. *Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF World Champion CM Punk (W/Ashley Massaro) to win the EMF World Championship **Jarred pinned Punk with a Crucifix pin. 2009 This event is scheduled to take place on May 31st 2009 *No card has been announced yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV